Jared Robinson and the Attack of the Jaz-Chris!
'''"Jared Robinson & The Attack of the Jaz-Chris" '''is a two-part episode, consisting of episodes 18-19 of the seventh season of the Jared and Friends TV Series, told in a multi-part arc format as seen in the 2003 incarnation of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Plot Part 1 Jared isn't feeling the greatest one morning, and that afternoon, he unknowingly leaves on his computer has a spat about Jasmine Henri and her boyfriend, Chris Gallo on his socials. Things only get worse when Jared accidentally fires a Morphix water balloon at them, causing them to really get upset and give chase to Jared and his pals, and catch them at a dead end. This looks like the end for the Dream Team, after a spark of imagination from Jared making a wish powers up Jared's old magic Dimension Twist wand in his backpack and sends him and his playmates into another adventure, leading into Part 2......to be continued Part 2 Continuing right where Part 1 left off, answering the mystery of the Imagination Posse's whereabouts. The wand's abrupt energy sends them flying through a portal into the neon-styled dimension of the Jaz-Chris World. Only Riff and Jay Jay becomes separated from the group and they are nowhere to be seen, until the gang come across more trouble as the Dream Team fight to survive and end up dancing into danger at the underground dance club hideout of Jasmine and Chris, the rulers of this world. They find Riff and Jay Jay, but run into Jared's old crush, Madison, who almost seduces Jared into the evil dance floor circle, but his best buddy Sarah pulls him back, and then they get trapped in an energy cage. All seems lost, but thanks to Jared's quick thinking and the help of brand new bracelets Jared made to bring their powers to a whole new level, the Posse come out on top. After showing some compassion and mercy after the battle, Jared apologizes for his behavior and find a friend in both Jasmine and Chris. Cast of Characters * Jared * Jasmine Henri * Chris Gallo * Sarah Jackson * Madison AV * Brooke Wehring * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Jay Jay * Tracy * Snuffy * Herky * Tuffy * Revvin Evan * Libby * Monique * Motherboard (mentioned) Music Songs # J&F Theme # Laugh with Me # Rollin # Imagine a Place (snippet) # Comin Back (recap) # Just Let Go Now # Oh No! # Idea Song (snippet) # It's Goin Down # What it Means to Be a Friend # Everyone is Special # I Love You Background Music/Instrumentals # Livin it Up # Workin Overtime # I Won't Stop # Mean Girls Rule # Transformation Theme # Winx Combat/Mean Girls Rule(reprise) # Heart of Fire # Only You Trivia/Notes * This episode reveals you do not have to be in full form to enter alternate dimensions * The story format for the two-parters is structured similar to the 2003 series of TMNT * This episode shows Jared's character development and how much he has grown since the first season, showing him to be really resourceful, coming prepared for trouble and having the previously unmentioned bracelets in place just in case and this two-parter shows how compassionate and honorable he has been, being able to show honor, compassion and mercy and remorse about his behavior to Jasmine and Chris * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:Focusing on Jay-Jay Category:Focusing on Riff